


Comfort is Learned

by IvyCpher



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Crowley was a minimalist and not for the normal reasons people were that sort of thing. He was a minimalist because in his mind, the less you had the less of a chance it was going to be ripped away by God for a quick laugh. But he was also a minimalist in the oddest of ways, the way he had nothing soft and nothing besides his clothes that were comfortable. No fleece blankets, no down pillows, nothing that could add any comfort.That was until Aziraphale started coming around that is.





	Comfort is Learned

Crowley was a minimalist and not for the normal reasons people were that sort of thing. He was a minimalist because in his mind, the less you had the less of a chance it was going to be ripped away by God for a quick laugh. But he was also a minimalist in the oddest of ways, the way he had nothing soft and nothing besides his clothes that were comfortable. No fleece blankets, no down pillows, nothing that could add any comfort. 

The demon never had anything comfortable in his apartment, that was until Aziraphale started coming around so often. The angel himself was an object of comfort, but unlike pillows or plush blankets he was something Crowley couldn't live without. But unlike Crowley on the other hand, Aziraphale couldn't live without an excess of fluffy comfort items.

Each time Aziraphale visited it felt like he brought more soft things with him. The first time it was a seven plush pillows. "What's wrong with my pillows then?" Crowley had asked as he watched Aziraphale pile the pillows all over his bed.

Aziraphale patted the pillows once they were arranged to his liking, "Oh, dear, unlike you I can't just sleep with one pillow. I like to be.. elevated."

Crowley looked over the edge of his glasses at the mound of pillows, "If you say so, angel. Just don't let them smother me in the night or something."

The next time it was a stray of soft blankets that somehow got everywhere from the living room to the parlor. They weren't so bad except for the fact that they were too small to cover Crowley completely and that most of them had childish patterns of cartoon frogs or pink hearts.

Then so on and so forth came more blankets and pillows, and even a couple of snuggies that Crowley refused to wear on all circumstances but could still be found wearing one anyway whenever Aziraphale wasn't around to see him.

Comfort in the form of his angel had infiltrated Crowley's life but at this point he couldn't find the will to care. Because if having soft things around the apartment meant that Aziraphale was staying over more often then so be it. Not to mention now that he had the things at his disposal, Crowley was starting to think that they were rather nice. It wasn't half bad sitting curled up on the sofa with Aziraphale whilst sharing a blanket and trying to explain the Golden Girls.

And if the only problem from this comfort was having to move a load of throw pillows of the couch before he could find space to sit, well he had dealt with worse before. Some ugly pillows were the least of Crowley's problems.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write dialogue to save my life!
> 
> So I saw a Tumblr post a while back that talked about that there is nothing soft in Crowley's apartment, just sleek or hard or jagged things and whatnot. And this was because he was afraid of having anything that brought him comfort and security being taken away from him. So my gay ass sat down and wrote it because I just couldn't get it out of my head and I love symbolism!
> 
> Comments are much appreciated!
> 
> I'm also taking Ineffable Husband fic requests!


End file.
